


Ask And Dare Different Fandoms!

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Angelica Schuyler, Bisexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Bisexual Heather Duke, Bisexual Jason "J. D." Dean, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Bisexual Veronica Sawyer, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, F/F, F/M, Gay Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gay Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gay Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Gay Deceit | Janus Sanders, Gay James Madison, Gay John Laurens, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Gay Michael Mell, Gay Morality | Patton Sanders, Gay Thomas Jefferson, Jason "J. D." Dean is Not a Villain, Lesbian Brooke Lohst, Lesbian Chloe Valentine, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Lesbian Heather McNamara, Lesbian Jenna Rolan, Lesbian Maria Reynolds, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, M/M, Pansexual Hercules Mulligan, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: (I don't know much about Dear Evan Hansen)Ask and Dare these precious little babies!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jenna Rolan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 24
Kudos: 25





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Aye!

Jeremy: What's this?

Michael: I don't know...

Rich: What ith thith plathe?

Jake: I don't know, bros

Brooke: Hello?

Chloe: What's this?

Christine: Exactly what Jeremy said!

Jenna: This is going to be fun!

SQUIP: Why am I here?

Alexander: Don't you mean HEERE?

John: Alex, babe, leave Jeremy out of this

Lafayette: Hey, at least none of you made a name pun with my nickname, which, by the way, is Laf!

Hercules: I'm pretty sure someone will soon...

Aaron: Why am I here?

Thomas: *pointing at the SQUIP* That's what he said!

James: ...what?

Angelica: Can someone tell me what this is?

Eliza: Uh...where are we?

Peggy: Hey!

Maria: Huh...?

Heather Chandler: I'm actually kind of glad that Duke over here SHUT UP for once!

Heather Duke: EXCUSE ME?!

Heather McNamara: Heather, please calm down...

Veronica: Seriously, guys, calm down!

J.D.: Don't make me punch you guys...

Kurt: Seriously, don't

Ram: Yeah, bruh. You don't want to be punched by Jason Dean

Martha: Oh. Hello!

Logan: Can someone please tell me where we are?

Patton: Well, a lot of these other people are making me LAF my head off. By the way, I don't get why you all are making name puns HEERE

Virgil: Two name puns, Patton? And why am I here?

Roman: Greetings, lovely people!

Remus: UH, RUDE! YOU CAN'T JUST OFFEND ME LIKE THAT, RANDOM LADY!

Janus: Remus, she was *totally* referring to you. And why are we in this room?

**Author:** **Greetings, precious babies! And Janus, stop lying to Remus. Anyway. You're all HEERE because you're in an Ask and Dare book!**

Jenna: Yay! The secrets shall be revealed!

Roman: NO!

Jeremy: WHY IS EVERYONE MAKING A NAME PUN WITH MY LAST NAME?! Although I do appreciate your name pun, Patton

Patton: Aww! Thank you!

Laf: HE MADE A NAME PUN WITH MY NICKNAME!

Jeremy: Better than a name pun being made with your WHOLE last name

**Author: Okay, so, when it comes to questions and dares, can we please keep them PG-13 rated for the sake of the innocent cinnamon rolls?**

Remus: Awww! *sadly eats deodorant*

Michael: Dude, you can't eat that! You're going to get sick!

Roman: He doesn't care. He's so chaotic, he can do ANYTHING!

Janus: Yeah...

SQUIP: Oh, look, a fellow liar!

Janus: Rude, but greetings, fellow liar

SQUIP: Hey

**Author: Okay, so let's prep ourselves!**

All: Okay


	2. A question and 2 dares!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first question and the first two dares!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dare for Michael and a question and dare for the SQUIP!

**Author: So we have a question AND two dares already! One of the dares is for Michael. I'm not gonna list names, but one of the peeps who commented dares Michael to eat deodorant**

Michael: SERIOUSLY?!

Remus: *smirking*

Michael: ...do I have to?

Remus: You have to. It's the dare

Michael: Fine. *takes a bite of deodorant. He immediately makes a disgusted face and spits it out* Gross! How do you even eat this?!

Remus: I am the Duke!

Michael: THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!

**Author: The other commenter commented a question AND a dare for the SQUIP. The question is 'Can SQUIPs eat?'**

SQUIP: I mean, I just got an update that enables me to eat. What, do I also have to eat deodorant?

**Author: No. But the dare is for you to eat 4 bags of candy**

SQUIP: Okay then. *eats 4 bags of candy. He suddenly becomes extremely hyper*

Jeremy: Uh...

SQUIP: Satō daisuki! Motto hoshī!!! Itsu satō o fuyasemasu ka?! Motto satō ga hoshī!!!! Motto satō o kudasai!!! Onegaishimasu!!! **(Translation: I love sugar so much!! I want more of it!!! When can I get more sugar?! I want more sugar!!!! Give me more sugar!!! Please!!! (I had to use Google Translate to translate this whole phrase))**

Laf: WHOA! CALM DOWN, CRAZY KING GEORGE OF THE TIC TACS! I CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT LANGUAGE YOU'RE SPEAKING!

Jeremy: *drinks Mountain Dew Kickstart*

SQUIP: *calms down* Whoa. Wait, did Lafayette just call me 'crazy King George of the Tic Tacs'?

Jeremy: Yes he did

**Author: So that was the first question and the first dares!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any more questions or dares for the lil babies? I do not own anything HEERE!


	3. Next Question!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next question!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye!!

Laf: Where did the Be More Chill characters go?

**Author: Another commenter asked everyone who's not in BMC 'Who would your SQUIP be'?**

Alex: Probably Laurens. My goal would be for me to be able to have a great, hard-working job in the military

John: Alex. And my goal would be to be able to come out to my Dad as gay without getting kicked out

Laf: Probably Marie Antoinette. Probably not the best form if my goal is to know how to dance better, though, considering Marie Antoinette laughed at me once when I fell while dancing, so maybe George Washington

Herc: Laf. As for my main goal, it would be to know how to sew better

Burr: My dad

Thomas: A talking box of macaroni and cheese

Madison: I knew it...and Thomas

Angelica: Probably Alex

Eliza: Our father

Peggy: Anyone. I don't really care. But mainly Angelica. But I would only get a SQUIP so that I had someone to talk to

Maria: Alex

H. Chandler: John Lennon

H. Duke: J.D.

H. McNamara: Veronica

Veronica: Heather Chandler

Martha: Honestly, my life is a mess, but I wouldn't need a pill to help solve my problems. But if I did get a SQUIP, it would look like a character from The Princess Bride

Kurt and Ram: My boyfriend

J.D.: My mom

Logan: A talking jar of Crofters

Patton: PLATO!

Roman: Any Disney character!

Virgil: I don't know...someone from the My Chemical Romance band I guess...

Remus: JEFFERY DAHMER!!!

Janus: I knew Remus would say that. And if I had a SQUIP, it would look like Immanuel Kant

**Author: Okay. So now we know who everyone's SQUIP would look like!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other questions and/or dares? I do not own anything HEERE!


	4. A question and a dare!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!

H. Chandler: Why are Duke and I alone?

H. Duke: Ugh...

**Author: So a commenter has a dare for Chandler and a dare for Duke. Chander, the dare is for you to compliment Duke every time you tell her to shut up**

H. Duke: Why-

H. Chandler: SHUT UP, YOU BEAUTIFUL BISEXUAL QUEEN!

H. Duke: WHAT?! HOW DID YOU KNOW I'M BI?!

**Author: Duke, can you confess who your crush is?**

H. Duke: Fine!!! I have 4 crushes!

H. Chandler: Ooh~ 😏

H. Duke: I have a crush on Chandler, and I also have a crush on Ram...and a crush on McNamara

H. Chander: Who's the other crush?

H. Duke: Can't tell. But he is a lot like me. Let me give you a hint...he will do ANYTHING to rise up and be the most popular person in the room

H. Chandler: Ooh! Okay. I guess we'll find out who your fourth crush is later

H. Duke: Yeah...

H. Chandler: I just realized the first two chapters made up for a total of 666 words. Spooky

**Author: Chandler, I didn't ask you to break the fourth wall!**

H. Chandler: Oh. Sorry

H. Duke: YOU NEED FLEX TAPE-

H. Chandler: SHUT UP, PERFECT BISEXUAL GODDESS!

**Author: Okay...so that's mostly settled.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I'm wondering who Heather Duke's other crush is. I do not own anything HEERE!


	5. 2 more questions and 2 more dares!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo!!!

**Author: Okay, so we have 2 questions AND 2 dares! J.D., what would you do if 7/11 closed for good?**

J.D.: Honestly, I would cry...a lot

Michael: Same

**Author: Jenna, what's the juiciest gossip you have to offer?**

Jenna: Ooh! This happened a few minutes ago. I was casually gossiping on social media when I saw Janus, Heather Duke, and Burr fighting, and I asked them what they were fighting about, and they said they're all fighting over their crush! But they won't tell me who it is. But they do have the same crush

**Author: John, the commenter dares you to steal a turtle from a pet shop**

John: YES!!!!!! *runs to the nearest pet shop*

Laf: *casually singing Be More Chill quietly in French*

**Author: Remus, the commenter dares you to go to the library and ask to find a book on how to read**

Remus: Ooh! That'll be fun!

John: *comes back with the turtle* Got the turtle!

Remus: Be right back! *leaves to go to the library*

Laf: *stops singing for a minute and laughs a bit* How is there going to be a book on how to read published in the library if you don't know how to read? How are you gonna read it if you don't know how to read?

Squip: Honestly, I really think you do really good at singing my lines in the musical you're currently singing

Laf: Awww!! Thank you! Wait, how did you understand-Oh, right. You're a supercomputer. You know ALL the languages

Squip: Yeah

**Author: So while we wait for Remus, got any more questions and/or dares?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything HEERE!


	6. More dares! And a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aye!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey  
> Hey  
> Hey  
> Hey  
> Hey  
> Hey

**Author: 3 more dares!!!**

Jeremy: Oh?

Christine: Ooh!!!

Michael: Yo!!!

John: Aye!!

Alex: Why am I heere?

Patton: Hi!!!

Remus: Back. The librarian was confused, and there weren't any books of that kind

**Author: The first dare goes to John. JOHN, CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS TO ALEX AND THEN KISS HIM!**

John: Alex...I love you so much...

Alex: I LOVE YOU, TOO!

John: *kisses Alex*

Alex: *kisses back*

**Author: Michael, dress up as Christine!**

Michael: Proudly. *goes into another room. Moments later, he comes out of the room dressed as Christine*

Christine: Whoa! How are you better in a dress than me?!

Jeremy: Michael, you look even better in a dress!

Michael: Thank you!

**Author: Patton, call Alex son**

Patton: Okay. *looks at Alex while holding cookies* Hey, son, want some cookies?

Alex: I'M NOT YOUR SON!

**Author: What is everyone's sexuality?**

Michael, John, Thomas, Madison, Kurt, Ram, Logan, Patton, Roman, Virgil, Remus, and Janus: Gay

Jeremy, Rich, Christine, Alex, Burr, Angelica, Eliza, H. Duke, Veronica and J.D.: Bisexual

Laf, Herc, and Jake: Pan

Martha: Ace

Peggy, Maria, H. Chandler, H. McNamara, Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna: Lesbian

SQUIP: Aromantic bisexual

Jeremy: But what about gender identity?

Laf: That wasn't the question...

Janus, H. Duke, and Burr: *fighting over their crush again*

SQUIP: I hate when these three fight...also, I kind of want to see Laf singing one of my main songs

Alex: Yeah! That would be awesome!

**Author: We'll have to see what the next questions and dares are!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Lams! I do not own anything HEERE!


	7. Boyf Riends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we got some Boyf Riends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo!

H. Duke: I'll give you another hint...my crush really likes the color blue

Laf: So we're scratching Kurt out of the list

Michael: *still dressed as Christine* Jeremy...I...I love you...

Jeremy: Micha...I love you too...!

Michael: *kisses Jeremy*

Jeremy: *kisses back*

Laf: WOO!!! BOYF RIENDS ALL THE WAY!

Virgil: WHY AM I WEARING PINK AND WHITE?!

Laf: You can't wear black for a whole chapter!

Virgil: Ugh...!!

Laf: Wait, which ship is next? Duke, Janus, and Burr are still fighting over their currently unidentified crush

SQUIP: I still don't get it...

Laf: *proceeds to sing More Than Survive in French*

Jeremy: Honestly, you would make a good...me

Laf: I was the one who got abandoned, not the one who abandoned my best friend. That type of person is Alex

Jeremy: I mean in terms of personality

Laf: Still...but if anything, I might as well be my own SQUIP and just insult myself whenever I fall when I dance

Logan: That is negative self-talk, and it's very unhealthy for your brain

Laf: Oh. Right. I forgot about that. But if I were my own SQUIP, I would try to give myself advice on how to stop falling while dancing

Christine: I'll teach you! I know my dance moves. I know them all since I learned them in play rehearsals

Laf: Alright!

Jeremy: That's so sweet!

Laf: I do know how to jump off of tables without breaking a single bone, though

Jeremy: Okay, that's...just overall being energized. I actually have 6 total SQUIPs, one of which also loves to jump off of tables and other furniture. Furniture is basically his obstacle course

Laf: Whoa! Can I meet him?

Jeremy: You will soon. I just have to get all the SQUIPs' approval

Laf: Oh! Okay!

**Author: Okay. So we'll see what happens in the next chapter!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything HEERE!


	8. More dares!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yolo!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this chapter moments ago, but I accidentally hit the back button, and none of the work was saved! 😭😭😭

**Author: So...more dares?**

All: Sure

Jeremy: MY BIGGEST MISTAKE WAS GETTING A SQUIP!

Rich: *on top of Jake* I'M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!!!

H. Duke: Not now...

Remus: GOT IT! *is holding the book*

Jeremy: This is...really short.

**Author: Yeah...sorry for the short chapter. It's almost 2 am, and I feel a bit tired. Got any questions and/or dares for these precious babies?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything HEERE!


	9. More Dares! And a couple questions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aye!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! Time to start the day!

**Author: Okay. Remus, how did getting the book go?**

SQUIP and Jeremy: *casually singing That Would Be Enough*

Eliza, Alex, and Peggy: *casually singing The Pitiful Children*

Remus: The librarian was VERY confused at first, but eventually, she managed to get me the book.

Laf: That's good! By the way, why are the SQUIP and Jeremy singing That Would Be Enough at the moment, and why are Eliza, Alex, and Peggy singing The Pitiful Children at the moment?

Angelica: They got bored, so they decided to split into 2 groups and sing a song from the other group's musical

Laf: Oh! Okay! You all are doing really good! But Jeremy and SQUIP, maybe change the word 'wife' to 'SQUIP' next time to really get that extra laugh, and for it to make extra sense

Peggy: Same energy, different word

**Author: Chloe, Brooke, the commenter dares you to tell Christine that play rehearsal is the worst**

Chloe and Brooke: Seriously?

Christine: *casually humming Popular from Wicked*

Chloe and Brooke: Play rehearsal is the worst...

Christine: ...what?

Brooke: Calm down, Christine! It was a dare

Christine: Oh

**Author: Veronica, confess who your favorite Heather is**

Veronica: Heather McNamara. She's very kind and sweet, and she's also so adorable! She's the only Heather I can actually stand, really

H. McNamara: Awwww!! That's so sweet!

**Author: Chandler, let McNamara wear your scrunchie for 5 minutes!**

H. Chandler: Sure...*gives McNamara her scrunchie*

H. McNamara: *smiles as she puts on the scrunchie*

John: *impersonating Alex* Hi, I'm Alexander Hamilton, and I really love to write, I never sleep, and I, really, really hate Thomas Jefferson!

Alex: Uh, excuse me, but that's not ALL true! I sometimes sleep!

Janus: Liar

Alex: Okay, I never sleep. I only sleep on rare occasions

**Author: Least favorite person in the room?**

John: Heather Duke. She's so rude!

H. Duke: Almost everyone...except for SQUIP

Jeremy: Heather Duke

Michael: Heather Duke

Christine: Heather Duke

Rich: Heather Duke

Jake: Honestly, Heather Duke

Jenna: Heather Duke

Chloe: I'm glad we're being specific on which Duke we're talking about. And Heather Duke

Brooke: Heather Duke

SQUIP: ...let's be honest...my least favorite person in this room is Heather Duke. But Lafayette and I argue most of the time, and we just can't seem to get along that well!

Laf: PLUS, WE HAD COMPLETELY OPPOSITE IDEAS FOR EQUALITY! I WANTED TO HELP FRANCE BECAME A DEMOCRACY LIKE AMERICA IS, AND YOU WANTED TO GIVE EVERYONE IN A HIGH SCHOOL SQUIPS! SAME CONCEPT, OPPOSITE IDEAS!

SQUIP: I CHANGED, OKAY?! I GOT FEELINGS A WHILE AGO, AND I NOW REGRET WHAT I HAVE DONE!

Laf: AGAIN, STILL DOESN'T CHANGE THAT YOU WANTED TO GIVE EVERYONE IN A HIGH SCHOOL SQUIPS!

SQUIP: I-

Michael: STOP FIGHTING!!!

SQUIP: ...

Laf: My least favorite person in this room is Heather Duke. Oui, there are worse people than the SQUIP

Herc: Heather Duke

Alex: Jefferson

Thomas and James: Hamilton

Burr: Almost everyone. Except for the SQUIP

Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy: Heather Duke

Maria: Heather Duke

H. Chandler: J.D.! HE TRIED TO KILL ME!

J.D.: I changed, okay?! And I was very moody that week! But my least favorite person is Heather Duke

Veronica: Heather Duke

H. McNamara: Heather Duke

Kurt and Ram: J.D., because he tried to kill us!

J.D.: Again, I was very moody that week! And I changed!

Martha: Honestly, Heather Duke...she makes me cry sometimes...

Logan: Remus

Virgil: Janus

Patton: No one! Why would I hate anyone?

Roman: My own twin brother for some weird reason

Remus: Roman

Janus: The SQUIP

SQUIP: Seriously?

Janus: Sorry. I misread that. I thought that said 'Most favorite person in the room'. My least favorite person is Heather Duke

SQUIP: Wait...I'm your favorite person...?

Burr, H. Duke, and Janus: Yeah

**Author: First crush?**

Everyone: (REDACTED)

SQUIP: I'll tell you my crush alone. *he makes it so that he's alone* So the unidentified crush that Heather Duke, Janus, Burr keep fighting over? That unidentified crush is me. But I only have a crush on one of them.

Laf: *offscreen* WAIT, ARE THOSE...THE OTHER 5 SQUIPS?!

**Author: SQUIP, you're gonna be called OG SQUIP for a while. 5 other SQUIPs just joined.**

OG SQUIP: This is going to be...a SQUIP mess...*makes it so that everyone else is in the room again*

Book SQUIP: Oh! Hello!

Play SQUIP: Hey! *casually jumps on a table*

Bway SQUIP: Sup

Exit 82 SQUIP: Yo

West End SQUIP: Hello

Laf: WHOA! Nice vest, by the way! Is it one of the ones with the velcro straps on it?

Play SQUIP: It is! It's so comfy!

OG SQUIP: Hey...

Laf: So all 6 SQUIPs are in the room, and they just joined us! But...we need names for all these 6 precious SQUIPs so that it's easier to identify

Play SQUIP: We actually do have names! My name is-*truck horn sound*

Logan: Sorry. That was my text tone

Laf: We'll find out their names later. For now, let's wait for other questions and/or dares!

All: LAF, THE FOURTH WALL!!!

Exit 82 SQUIP: I GOT FLEX TAPE, BROS!

Peggy: ...

Book SQUIP: Let's all hug Peggy. She's very underrated, and she deserves a LOT more love!

Everyone: *hugs Peggy*

Peggy: *smiles brightly*

**Author: Awwww!!! Also, AYE!!! 5 other SQUIPs!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything HEERE!


	10. Aye!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet!

**Author: Okay. So who is the person who you would most likely date in this room?**

Jeremy: Michael

Michael: Jeremy

Rich: Jakey D!

Jake: Rich

Chloe: Brooke

Brooke: Chloe

Christine: Jenna!

Jenna: Christine!

All SQUIPs: I don't know yet

Alex: John

John: Alex

Laf: Herc

Herc: Laf

Everyone else: (REDACTED)

Jeremy: *removes cardigan*

Chandler: *removes scrunchie*

Laf: *removes jacket*

Patton: *removes shoes*

Laf: So since there are 6 SQUIPs HEERE-

Thomas: Why do we keep getting redacted? And not now, Laf

Laf: Oh

**Author: I can't do much because I have to charge my battery. See ya later!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything HEERE!


	11. Book SQUIP feels concerned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book SQUIP is worried about everyone

Book SQUIP: Hello! We deeply apologize for the huge hiatus. The author is really busy with online school, and other things are happening to. So uh...I just want to ask...is everyone okay? I heard there was a riot on the 6th, and I'm genuinely worried about everyone. Plus, we're still in a horrific pandemic, and everyone is quarantined, and I feel...extremely worried. So I decided to check in on everyone and make sure that you're all okay. I know that 2020 was a very rough year, and that Wednesday was also very rough, but just know that later on in the year, I'm sure we'll be able to recover from everything that happened last year and I also hope that when we do recover, we'll be able to do better things not just for us, but for the people and environment around us, which means our entire Earth. Please stay safe, everyone, and don't forget to wash your hands and wear a mask and stay 6 feet away from everyone you interact to stop the spread of this virus...

Laf: I...love your statement. Don't worry! I am okay!

_**Author: Yeah! Don't worry! Everyone in this Ask and Dare book is okay, and I hope everyone else is, too! I hope you all stay safe! And have a good day (or night, wherever you are)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything HEERE!

**Author's Note:**

> Got any questions or dares for these precious little babies? I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
